


Signals

by Whytewytch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's prepared for a lonely Halloween night, when guess who shows up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signals

**Title:** Signals

**Author:** Whytewytch

**Word count:** 814

**Char/Pairings:** Evan/John, movie vampire/movie hero

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Human/vampire sex in a movie scene (semi-explicit, not very).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, just playing. If I did, they'd have been on HBO. Not making any money, yadda yadda.

~*~

Evan sighed as he rose from his reading to respond to the chirp of his door. He opened the door to find Sheppard standing there looking gorgeous as ever. His black hair was spiked, his brown eyes glinted with humor, and a wicked grin played along the edges of the colonel's mouth. He held a six-pack of beer in one hand and the other gripped a selection of DVDs.

"How can I help you, Colonel?"

"Well, you can let me in, for starters."

Evan stepped back and watched his CO enter the room. The door swished shut. Sheppard made a beeline for the couch and deposited himself there, looking up at Evan expectantly.

"Sir?"

"Drop the formality, Evan. I came by to share some beer, some popcorn," he reached into his shirt to pull out the packet, "and some Halloween slash movies." Evan was pretty sure from the colonel's lopsided grin that the man was already half drunk.

"Don't you mean  _slasher_  movies, sir?"

Sheppard looked startled for a moment. "Ah, sure, Evan. Whatever you say. Come on. Sit. Relax. Watch with me." Sheppard patted the couch next to him.

"Why don't I make the popcorn, sir?" Evan leaned down to take the package from Sheppard's outstretched hand. He met the colonel's gaze for a moment and could've sworn he saw the man's eyes glaze a bit with…Christ, it looked like desire! Evan's breathing speeded up as he turned quickly and headed for the little microwave.

Evan had known John Sheppard when they were both majors, but had been too overwhelmed by the man's reputation with the ladies to try to hint at his own desires. When the opportunity to serve under Sheppard's command had come up, Evan had taken it, not realizing how much torture it would be to be so near to him, and yet unable to touch him. Now, Sheppard was here, sitting on his couch, asking him to watch movies and drink beer with him. Evan glanced over his shoulder to see the colonel bent over, inserting a DVD in the player.  _God, he's got a great ass!_  Evan felt his gut clench with desire and turned back to the beeping microwave. He grabbed a bowl and dumped the popcorn into it, cautiously making his way back to the couch and settling on the other end.

"You planning on hogging all the popcorn? 'Cause I'll just take all the beer, then." Evan flushed and moved closer. The colonel hit the "play" button on the remote and the movie started. It was a vampire movie, and Evan sighed in contentment as he took a deep pull from the beer the colonel handed him. They watched mostly in silence. Every so often, their fingers would brush as they both reached for the popcorn at the same time. Evan felt like he would explode. Sheppard was so close, he could reach out and touch him with ease, but he was afraid of the colonel's rejection, which would likely be followed by the loss of the colonel's respect.

On the screen, the vampire had just finished draining a young woman of her blood and dropped her lifeless husk to the ground. Her boyfriend stared in horror, transfixed as the creature stalked him. The young man swallowed and the vampire leaned in close.

" _I have something very different in mind for you, young man," it whispered in the would-be hero's ear. It clamped its mouth onto its victim's mouth, but instead of biting off his tongue, as Evan had expected, the vampire seemed to be kissing the young man. The human stopped struggling and gave in, returning the vampire's kiss. Clothing began to fall to the ground, and soon two figures were writhing on the ground, kissing and stroking each others' bodies. The vampire's tongue swirled down the man's body, licking and sucking as the man moaned in pleasure. Its head moved between the man's legs and then it sunk its fangs deep in the man's femoral artery, stroking him all the while._

Evan's cock hardened and his breathing hitched. No! There was no way…but why else would the colonel have brought  _this_  movie to watch with him? His hand had stopped in the popcorn and he felt the warm brush of the colonel's hand as it stroked his. He turned and there was definitely lust in Sheppard's eyes. The colonel put the popcorn and beers aside and leaned in, his mouth a breath away from Evan's; Sheppard's hand on Evan's thigh made him jump.

"Colonel?" Evan's voice sounded strangled to his own ears as he fought for control.

Sheppard put his hands on either side of Evan's head. "Under the circumstances, I believe you should call me John." John leaned in and placed his mouth on Evan's, his lips every bit as warm and inviting as Evan had fantasized. Evan sighed in contentment—it wasn't going to be another lonely night, after all.

 


End file.
